Allspark
Allspark (legally named Hasbro Studios) is an american production company and is a subsidiary of Hasbro. Ever since been named Hasbro Studios a decade ago, The studio is known for animated television programs such as My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015), Littlest Pet Shop, Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own, Transformers Cyberverse, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy and others. They also make live-action game shows such as Family Game Night and miniseries events such as Taylor Swift: Journey to Fearless and Clue. Recently, after the Saban Brands purchase by Hasbro, they currently work on Power Rangers: Beast Morphers (based on Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters) and future Power Rangers seasons. And also HS-branded films like the controversial Equestria Girls film series and the Transformers: Prime Beast Hunters series finale telefilm. Also, they have been also produced the Chinese/American animated series, Blazing Team, as well as webseries like Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (before its televised premiere), Machinima's Transformers: Combiner Wars and Titans Return for Verizon's go90 and Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters for Netflix. Hasbro Studios also own the Hasbro Films division containing the Transformers films, the G.i. joe films, Ouija, Battleship, Jem and the Holograms, and Ouija: Origin of Evil The financial success of the films (prior to Jem) led Hasbro Studios to bring a new co-finance/self-finance film label named '''Allspark Pictures '''with co-producing the Jem and the Holograms for Universal Pictures and making My Little Pony: The Movie (separate from Equestria Girls) as well as a Monopoly film, both distributed by Lionsgate. Also, a Hasbro Cinematic Universe with G.I. Joe, ROM, Visionaries and MASK, as well as a non-HCU based Beyblade live-action movie and upcoming movies from the Transformers Cinematic Universe, including Transformers: The Last Knight, a Bumblebee spin-off and a sixth film is in development at Paramount Pictures, as well as a Clue remake, a Magic: The Gathering movie and a Play-Doh movie from 20th Century Fox and a Tonka animated movie and a Candy Land movie at Sony Pictures. Other potential projects include a Hungry Hungry Hippos movie, an Action Man movie (at Paramount Players) and an original project called "Hacker Camp" by Tripper Clancy from Brian Goldner's idea. Later, Hasbro and The Weinstein Company announced a Furby live action/animated hybrid movie in development at TWC-Dimension (until the bankruptcy. After the release of My Little Pony: The Movie and the past successes of Transformers, Allspark entered a deal with Viacom's Paramount Pictures for most future projects for Transformers, G.I. Joe, My Little Pony, Hanazuki, Power Rangers, Action Man, Dungeons & Dragons, R.O.M., Visionaries and Micronauts (with possible exceptions of Lionsgate's Monopoly, and Fox/Disney's Clue and Magic: The Gathering and Lantern's Furby that are immune to be in part of the partnership) Due to the decision by Hasbro to expand the Allspark brand into television starting with LPS: A World of Our Own and Power Rangers: Beast Morphers, Hasbro Studios renamed themselves as Allspark, named after the object in the Transformers franchise. Upcoming projects from Allspark include an English dub of Zoids: Wild, a War for Cybertron series with WarnerMedia's Rooster Teeth, and a Russo Brothers-driven Magic the Gathering anime series for Netflix. Allspark collaborates with Hollowfox Entertainment and Aniplex to produce the Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy television series, as well as sharing its universe with Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe X and Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku: The Animation as part of the Humanoidverse series. Also, the films will be produced by Allspark Pictures and Ivanna The Movie with 20th Century Fox and MGM Films. (with the exception of the pilot telefilm) Future films from the Humanoidverse and ECS will now be distributed by both Entertainment One and United Artists Releasing. Hasbro_Studios.png|Print logo Imagen59.jpg|Allspark Pictures (self-finance film division) Allspark_Pictures_logo.svg.png|Allspark Pictures print logo See Also *Hasbro *Boulder Media Limited Category:Production Companies Category:Franchise Category:Film Studios